


Billy Hargrove Sucks [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Una tarde, Hopper le encarga a Steve poner sobrio a Billy Hargrove y de repente las cosas comienzan a tener sentido. Hasta cuando ya no lo tienen.





	Billy Hargrove Sucks [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Billy Hargrove Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559844) by [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon). 



> Hola, fandom de ST y Harringrove.

Steve estaba aburrido, y lo peor: era viernes. Hubo un tiempo en su vida de secundaria (antes de Nancy) en el que el viernes significaba, al menos, salir con Tommy y Carol y con algunas chicas que no odiaba; todo el mundo observándolo, diciéndole lo grandioso que era. Siempre fue lo más parecido a pasar un buen momento, al menos antes de que Tommy y Carol se hubieran convertido en un dúo demasiado desagradable para digerir. Luego llegó Nancy y fue una época de oro. Por un corto periodo de tiempo, cuando estuvo con ella, en ocasiones (solo en ocasiones) en verdad se sentía como el chico que todos creían que era cuando lo observaban. Luego se fue a la mierda, y, en serio, debió suponerlo desde un inicio. Debió saber que siempre se trataría de un chico como Jonathan; el Sr. Misterioso con sensibilidad artística y ojos conmovedores o lo que sea que haya visto Nancy en él. Descubrir que ella nunca lo amó no se trataba de que le arrebataran solo eso, sino algo más. Nancy lo hizo sentir como si él fuera El Hombre, el Rey Steve. Incluso si no tenía su inteligencia, pensó que podía ser la persona que los demás esperaban si ella lo amaba. Y más que eso, una buena persona. Algo que nunca le preocupó mucho antes. Ahora… no tanto.

Steve pateó una piedra contra la acera y suspiró. Iría a la casa de Nancy después… para salir con su hermano y sus amigos. Lo patético de eso era que estaba ansioso por ello. Probablemente Nancy y Jonathan estaban en una cita en algún lugar, ensalzando las virtudes de David Bowie o algo así. Así que Steve estaba solo y sin nada más que hacer en Hawkins. Consideró ver de nuevo _El Club de los Cinco._ Ya la había visto tres veces. Al principio no parecía ser su tipo de película (Tom Cruise ni siquiera aparecía), pero algo sobre ella lo interesó. El tema llegó en una conversación con Nancy y Jonathan, y Steve ni siquiera insistió en verla con ellos. Se sentía muy personal, de alguna forma.

Estaba merodeando frente al Bradley’s Big Buy cuando escuchó la voz detrás de él e hizo una mueca, preparándose para una pelea.

“¡Haaaarrington!” apareció Billy Hargrove y Steve se giró a tiempo para verlo trastabillar por un minuto antes de recargarse en la ventana delantera de la tienda. Su amado cabello lucía un poco desaliñado, pero su camisa negra estaba abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, como era costumbre. Sostenía con una mano sin guante una bolsa marrón que ‘disfrazaba’ claramente una botella de alcohol, y le sonrió antes de tomar un trago. ¿Un menor de edad bebiendo abiertamente en plena luz del día? Había una fina línea entre ser un chico malo y uno muy estúpido. “¿Cómo te va, chico lindo?” Su aliento se esparció, salpicando todo de alcohol y cigarrillos, y Steve dio un paso atrás, incluso cuando él mismo deseaba un cigarrillo.

“Piérdete, Hargrove,” murmuró él y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, girando para irse.

Billy lo rodeó hasta estar frente a él en la acera, de modo que Steve se vio obligado a mirarlo. Abrió ambos brazos de par en par, trastabillando de nuevo. Estaba muy borracho.

“¡Te ves jodidamente aburrido! Y _yo_ estoy jodidamente aburrido. ¡Hagamos algo!” giró en su lugar, gritando: “¡NO QUE HAYA ALGO QUE HACER EN ESTE PUEBLO DE MIERDA!”

“¡Jesús!” Steve agarró a Billy por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró contra él. “Estás ebrio, idiota. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y te duermes hasta que se te pase?”

“Ir a casa,” repitió Billy secamente y lo miró con una expresión en blanco. “Correcto.” Se quedó allí en silencio por un instante, en la luz, y Steve notó por primera vez los moretones.

“¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?” dijo él, sonriendo un poco. “¿Finalmente Max te pateó el trasero?”

“Jódete, Harrington,” dijo Billy y frunció el ceño.

“Lo que sea.” Steve rodó los ojos y lo esquivó del camino para continuar el suyo. “Piérdete de mí vista.”

“Sí, muy bien,” dijo Billy, y si Steve no hubiera mirado hacia atrás, justo en el mismo momento en el que el ebrio caminaba frente a un autobús, Billy Hargrove pudo haber estado junto a Barb y Bob Newby: muerto. Steve se movió rápido, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa una vez más, tirando de él y empujándolo contra un camión estacionado.

“¡Qué demonios te pasa!”

“¡Harrington!” dijo Billy, sonriéndole. “Es lindo saber que te importa.”

“Jesucristo.”

“Vamos,” continuó Billy, lanzándole un guiño. “Termina esta botella conmigo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Mi camaro está por allá…” señaló perezosamente a través de la calle y Steve se sintió ligeramente enfermo ante eso.

“No manejarás a ninguna parte, idiota,” dijo Steve.

“Estoy _bien,_ ” dijo Billy, empujándolo. “No te preocupes por _mí,_ chico lindo-”

“No me preocupo por ti, me preocupa que tú mates a alguien.”

“Mierda, chico,” dijo Hopper, apareciendo de la nada por un lado del camión. “¿De nuevo?”

Por reflejo Steve se colocó un poco más recto con las manos en alto, defensivo. “Yo no hice nada.”

“Lo sé,” le respondió Hopper, mirándolo como si fuera estúpido. “Éste, por otra parte…”

“Jefe,” dijo Billy con gravedad, los ojos fijos en el suelo. Intentó a medias esconder la bolsa marrón tras él. Así no es como Steve pensó que Billy actuaría frente a un policía.

“¿Qué tal si me pasas esa botella?” dijo el jefe con suavidad. Miró a Steve un segundo y continuó, “¿Nos das un minuto? Pero no te vayas.”

Steve sonrió con fuerza y se alejó, aunque se acercó de nuevo cuando Hopper le dio la espalda, curioso por la conversación.

“¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo, chico?” dijo Hopper. Steve intentó escuchar a Billy pero no lo logró. “No luce como nada. No puedo ayudarte si no me dices… Okey, bien… ¿Hacemos un trato, entonces? Sé que quieres desahogarte, pero qué tal si lo haces fuera de vista. Eso es lo primero. Segundo, no hieras a nadie más. Colocas tus manos en Steve Harrington de nuevo y-”

“No iba a _hacerlo,_ ” dijo Billy, indignado.

“O _en alguno_ de sus pequeños amigos…”

Steve se sintió simultáneamente conmovido de que el jefe se preocupara por él en algún nivel, e irritado por el hecho que fuera de conocimiento público su amistad con el grupo de nerds. Incluso si tenía una buena cantidad de afecto con ellos llegados a este punto.

“Solo no me des ninguna razón para llevarte a la estación, ¿entendido?”

“Suena _radical,_ señor.”

“Vamos, corta esa mierda.”

“Bien. ¿Ya puedo irme?”

“Aun no. Hey, Harrington,” le pidió a Steve acercarse. “Ayúdalo a ponerse sobrio, ¿quieres?”

“¿Huh?”

Hopper sacó unos cuantos dólares arrugados de su bolsillo y se los dio a Steve. “Llévalo al restaurante y llénalo de café. Hazme el favor. Yo conduciré su auto a casa-”

“¡No!” dijo Billy, su actitud ruda desapareciendo. “No, no… mire” le tendió las llaves del camaro a Steve. “Ahí está. ¿Ve? No conduzco.”

Hopper le dio a Billy una larga mirada. “Entiendo. Sí, okey.” Suspiró y le dio a Steve un asentimiento de cabeza. “Gracias, Steve.”

Steve, quien en realidad no había aceptado nada, solo se encogió de hombros. “Supongo.”

Era como Dustin y el bate una vez más.

Hopper se fue y Billy se cruzó de brazos, se acercó a Steve y sonrió de nuevo. “Parece que tenemos una cita después de todo, Harrington.”

“Ah… Okey…” Steve negó con la cabeza. Billy _siempre_ estaba diciendo esa mierda. Al parecer, cada vez que hablaba con Steve, lo molestaba como si estuviera coqueteándole, y si él no estuviera seguro de que no era así, pensaría que lo decía en serio. Pero eso era de locos. Tan loco como los demo-perros… “Vamos, Hargrove. Pongámoste sobrio. Tengo cosas que hacer.”

Billy se rio y dijo, “No, no es así.”

En el restaurante, Billy se sentó frente a Steve en una cabina, extendiendo los brazos en el respaldar del asiento y sonriendo con pereza. Steve estaba tenso. Todo el asunto era jodidamente _extraño._ Le ordenó a Billy un café y una gaseosa para sí, sintiéndose escudriñado todo el tiempo por ese par de ojos azules intensos.

Cuando la mesera se fue, Billy se burló a sus espaldas. “En serio no hay chicas sexys en esta ciudad. Supongo que todas las que valen la pena se mudan a California cuando les crecen los pechos.”

“Lindo.”

“Oh, lo siento, hombre. No quise ofender tu delicada sensibilidad.”

“¿Puedes… no ser un idiota por cinco segundos?” dijo Steve. “Solo inténtalo. Mira cómo se siente.”

“¿Entonces cómo debería comportarme?” respondió Billy, sentándose derecho y descansando los brazos en la mesa. “¿Cómo un caballero en armadura blanca igual a ti?”

Sus bebidas llegaron y Steve levantó una ceja cuando Billy tomó un gran trago de su café negro y se lamió el labio inferior.

“¿Caballero en armadura blanca?”

“Protegiendo los niños, siendo un héroe, todo eso,” Billy se rio. “Escuché a Max decir unas cosas _rarísimas_ en el walkie-talkie cuando pensó que no le prestaba atención. Le pregunté sobre eso, y ella me dijo que habías peleado con un oso o una mierda así. Después de que ella _robó_ mi auto.”

“No peleé con un oso,” murmuró él.

“Espero que no. Pudo haber jodido peor tu linda cara de lo que yo hice.”

La boca de Steve se torció y se sintió… nervioso. En serio, ¿qué demonios?

“Lo que deberías hacer es disculparte con Lucas Sinclair,” dijo Steve, cambiando de tema firmemente. “Por ser una mierda de racista.”

“No soy _racista,_ ” dijo Billy.

“Oh, ¿en serio?” contraatacó Steve con un bufido. “Fuiste tras ese chico específicamente. ¿Por qué?”

“A Max le gustaba más él,” dijo Billy, como si fuera obvio. “Lo sabía.”

“¿Y qué? ¿Por qué a Max no podría gustarle alguien? ¿Qué te importa?”

“¿Por qué puede hacerlo ella cuando yo no?”

“¿Huh?” Steve lo miró boquiabierto, desconcertado. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Nada. Olvídalo. Estoy ebrio.”

“Claramente.”

Luego se quedaron en silencio. Steve esperando que esto de ponerlo sobrio no tardara mucho. Billy lo hacía sentir fuera de base, por decir algo, como si hubiera algo que él supiera que Steve no, y le pidiera que lo descubriera. Billy se quedó perdido, los ojos fijos en el suelo. Respiraba deliberadamente, así como lo hacen todos los borrachos.

“¿Y qué tal va la vida amorosa?” dijo éste finalmente, sonriendo. “¿Seguimos con el corazón roto? Por favor dime que ya superaste a esa chica.”

Steve tenía ganas de decirle a Billy que no le importaba en absoluto qué clase de acción no había logrado aún, pero no era una pregunta terriblemente objetable, así que se encogió de hombros. “Es una ciudad pequeña. No hay mucho de dónde escoger.”

“Dímelo a mí,” Billy terminó su café e hizo un gesto para que le trajeran otro cuando la camarera pasó por allí.

“No entiendo,” dijo Steve. Asintió hacia Billy. “Eres nuevo, tienes toda esa… vibra de chico malo. He visto cómo las chicas te miran en la escuela. Incluso si ninguna es tu primera opción, pensé que estarías rompiéndola con todas y no es así. Ósea, eres un imbécil, pero por alguna razón eso no le importa a muchas en la escuela.”

Billy sacó la lengua en medio de los dientes y entrecerró los ojos hacia Steve. “Solo voy tras quien _yo quiero._ ”

“¿Y esa es…?”

“Um…” Billy se lamió el labio. Steve se distrajo por un segundo. “La mamá de Nancy.”

Steve escupió la gaseosa y Billy rompió a reír.

“ _¿Qué?_ ”

“¡Estoy _jugando_! ¡Jesús!” Billy se estaba riendo y Steve lo imitó a pesar de todo. “Dios, tu expresión…”

“Bueno, ella es muy sexy,” dijo Steve, permitiéndose una sonrisa. “Y el papá de Nancy no es un galán, eso seguro.”

“Oh, ¿crees que tengo una oportunidad, entonces?”

“¡No! Oh, Jesús…”

“¡Es bromeando!”

Ambos se estaban riendo. Por un minuto, a Steve se le olvidó con quién estaba hablando. Simplemente se trataba de dos tontos bromeando por ahí. Billy se echó hacia atrás, la nariz arrugada y sin aliento por la risa. “No, no, pero, en serio, hombre, fui donde los Wheeler una vez a buscar a Max y la maldita señora Wheeler estaba a punto de saltarme encima, te lo juro por Dios.”

Steve casi sacó gaseosa por la nariz de solo pensarlo y negó con la cabeza. “Oh por Dios…”

“No estoy jugando, hombre. Podría ser el _papá_ de Nancy justo ahora.”

Eso trajo otra oleada de risas y Steve se sentó recto, adolorido mientras sostenía el estómago por reírse tanto. “Eso es… ¡Una locura!”

“¡Lo sé!”

Sus risas murieron y Billy se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más, lamiéndose los labios, pensando en algo. “Hey, ¿escuché sobre un lugar supuestamente bueno cerca de la cantera? Quieres… ¿salir algún día? Puedes traer a las malditas Sam y Diane si quieres. Solo un par de cervezas y hierba. Escuchar un poco de música. Tengo una buena radio.”

Steve se le quedó mirando. “¿Estás… intentando… ser… mi amigo?”

El rostro de Billy se descompuso y se levantó. “¿Sabes qué? Al carajo. Olvídalo, Te dije que estaba ebrio, es una locura-”

“¡Hey!” Steve lo agarró de la mano y Billy lo miró. Era algo obvio, pero solo hasta este momento Steve se dio cuenta de la efusión de vulnerabilidad que salía a borbotones de Billy, algo que no tenía idea de cómo denominar. “¿Me partiste la cara a golpes el otro día? Así que… ya entiendes porque esto puede ser, ya sabes, _¿extraño?_ ”

Los dedos de Billy se movieron entre los suyos y Steve lo dejó ir con una sacudida.

“Lo… siento. ¿Está bien?” La boca de Billy estaba apretada y de repente se veía mucho más pequeño. Steve se preguntó de nuevo qué le había sucedido en el ojo. Definitivamente aún seguía metiéndose en peleas tontas con _alguien._ “Solo quería golpear a alguien, ¿okey? Y tú estabas ahí.”

“¿Pero por qué?”

“Harrington, no hay tanto alcohol en el mundo para esto,” respondió Billy secamente.

Steve tanteó sus opciones. Por cómo iban las cosas, existía la pequeña oportunidad de que cuando Billy decidía no ser un idiota, no era tan malo tenerlo cerca. Y sería agradable salir con alguien que no tuviera trece años. Pero, aun así, Billy no una muy confiable…

“Si te disculpas con Lucas Sinclair,” dijo Steve, “podría considerarlo. Me refiero a ir cerca de la cantera. O salir. Lo que sea. Tal vez. Posiblemente.”

Billy se sentó de nuevo cuando la camarera volvió a rellenar su taza y le sonrió, algo entre encantador y sórdido. Cuando ella se fue, Billy miró a Steve y dijo, “Okey.”

“¿Okey?” Steve estaba sorprendido. “¿En verdad… lo harías? El lunes. Me aseguraré de que no mientas.”

“Hombre, en serio estás colado por esos pequeños nerds, ¿no es así?”

“No seas asqueroso,” dijo Steve. “Pero, en serio… ¿por qué yo?”

Billy se acarició la barbilla y dijo, “Creo que es por el cabello, hombre. Esas ondulaciones, uff, me llaman.”

“Eres un imbécil,” dijo Steve, pero esta vez se estaba riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Steve se quedó con Billy por otras dos tazas hasta que fue obvio que estaba sobrio. Solo entonces le tendió las llaves de vuelta. Estaba seguro de ellos porque el aire de desesperación que lo rodeaba antes había desaparecido un poco y Billy, aunque no en modo idiota, estaba un poco más rígido y reservado. Qué mal, pensó Steve. Esa desesperación desnuda de Billy Hargrove era casi fascinante a su forma. Finalmente, Billy se fue y Steve lo observó caminar. No se tropezaba o balanceaba en lo absoluto. También estaba usando los jeans más ajustados que él había visto en un chico y repentinamente pensó en sus dedos rozando los suyos.

Cuando se fue, Steve aún se encontraba con un par de horas por delante antes de que no fuera muy temprano para llegar donde los Wheelers e, inevitablemente, terminó en frente de The Hawk. Con un suspiro de resignación, Steve pagó y fue a ver _El Club de los Cinco_ una vez más.

Fue en medio de la representación trágica de la vida familiar de Judd Nelson que todo encajó para él: el ojo negro de Billy, la forma en la que Hopper había parecido más preocupado que fastidiado de lo que debería, la forma en la que Billy lucía genuinamente temeroso de dejar que el oficial condujera el auto a su casa porque sus padres estarían allí y verían a un policía conduciendo el auto de su hijo, lo que terminaría en un infierno, o algo más allá que un infierno. La rabia de Billy. Su deseo de golpear tan fuertemente a alguien…

En el teatro, Steve, sorprendido, dijo en voz alta, “Oh, mierda.” La dama tras él le tocó el hombro y le dijo que hiciera silencio.

Después de la película, Steve manejó hacia la casa de los Wheelers, pensando. Esto era extraño. Tampoco es que tuviera una confirmación de sus suposiciones. ¿Simplemente estaba inventando alguna justificación para Billy Hargrove porque quería que le agradara Billy Hargrove? ¿Pero por qué demonios querría que le agradara Billy Hargrove en primer lugar?

“¡Yo, Steve!” Dustin le sonrió y era imposible no sonreír de vuelta cuando el niño hacía eso.

Steve le chocó los cinco. “Muy bien, nerds, ¿qué tienen para mí?” Steve cargaba una bolsa llena de comics. Una bolsa que estaba _devolviendo,_ ya que los había leído todos. Le tendió la bolsa a Dustin y cayó en el sofá del sótano. Aparentemente la mayor parte de esta noche la pasaría con Dustin y Will. Lucas y Max estaban en el lugar del primero y Mike estaba sumergido en la tienda de mantas hablando con Ce por walkie-talkie. Aunque ella todavía se escondía, Mike tenía permitido _visitarla,_ y cuando él no estaba en la cabina de Hopper, se escuchaban susurros por la radio, el chico jugando con los cordones de sus zapatos mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas sobre las mantas. En ocasiones había incluso códigos morse. Los otros chicos parecían confundidos ante la necesidad de usar códigos, pero asumió que se trataban de notas de amor infantiles o algo.

Y Steve estaba leyendo comics.

Todo empezó por tener un acuario inmenso. Era de sus padres y su catastrófica fase de peces tropicales, algo que concluyó abandonado en el garaje, esperando su oportunidad para brillar de nuevo. Que resultó ser después de la destrucción del tanque de la tortuga de Dustin luego del ataque de Dart el Demo-perro inter-dimensional.

Mierda pasa en la vida.

Steve trajo el acuario y simplemente terminó en la habitación de Dustin, viéndolo colocar con amor rocas y agua y luz para su tortuga de mascota. Era algo tierno. Y aburrido como el infierno.

“Hombre, tienes muchos comics,” Steve murmuró. “¿Cómo sigues toda esa cronología? Tenía un amigo que estaba en eso. Se veía muy complicado.”

“Solo…” Dustin se encogió de hombros. “¿Empiezas a leer? Y sigues desde ahí.”

“Hmm. Bueno, ¿tienes algo para mí que pueda leer?” Observó la espalda de Dustin mientras éste, cuidadosamente, amontonaba rocas de colores. Sin palabras, agarró un libro de la pila al lado del acuario y se lo tendió a Steve. “ _Batman,_ ” continuó mientras inspeccionaba la portada. “Escuché de él. ¿Es como ese viejo show? Porque era bastante cursi, aunque divertido.”

“ _No_ es como el show,” respondió Dustin con autoridad.

Unos cuantos más y Steve estaba inmerso. Hasta ahora no tenía interés en leer nada más aparte de _Batman_ … y _Detective Comics._ ¿Que también era _Batman_? Lo encontraba bastante confuso.

“Jesús,” dijo Dustin, desempacando la bolsa. “¿Ya leíste todos estos?”

Steve se aclaró la garganta. “Oh, ya sabes. El último año es bastante relajado con las tareas, así que…”

“¿En dónde quedaste?” le preguntó Will.

Steve levantó las manos. “¿Donde el maldito Jason Todd acaba de _morir_? ¡Qué demonios!”

“¿Te pusiste triste?” dijo Will.

“¿Te gustaba Jason Todd?” preguntó Dustin, viéndose genuinamente confundido.

“Bueno… sí.”

Dustin se estaba riendo. “¡A nadie le gusta Jason Todd!”

“A mí sí. Creía que era interesante. ¿Un Robin que venía de las calles y estaba completamente jodido? ¿Y luego el Joker lo golpea hasta la muerte con una palanca? Basura. ¿Puede revivir o algo?”

Will bufó una risa. “No Jason Todd. Él se fue para bien.”

“Sí,” concordó Dustin. “Ese está realmente muerto. Además, el Joker asesinando a Jason Todd desequilibró a Bruce, ¿verdad? Eso hace la historia bastante genial.”

“Supongo.”

Dustin intercambió una mirada con Will y puso uno de sus brazos-de-trece-años a su alrededor. “¿Estás muy triste por Jason, Steve? ¿Necesitas un abrazo?”

“Cállate, Henderson,” dijo él.

“Hay muchas lágrimas en los comics. Pero tienes que aprender a seguir adelante.”

“La saga de Dark Phoenix,” dijo Will, conocedor.

“¡Ah!” Dustin se apretujó el pecho y cayó en el sofá. “¡Steve no está listo para eso! ¡Su corazón es muy puro!”

“Los odio a ambos,” declaró él. Los chicos se rieron y Steve, intentando verse casual, acarició el nuevo comic que le habían dado y dijo, “Déjenme hacerles una pregunta extraña.”

“Amamos las preguntas extrañas,” le aseguró Dustin.

“Okey, pero es serio,” dijo Steve, colocando su expresión de adulto.

“Okey, okey,” dijo Dustin. “Dispara.”

Miró de reojo a Mike, aun en su tienda con el walkie-talkie. “¿Los papás de Max son… unos idiotas? ¿O algo así? ¿Han escuchado sobre eso de Max o Lucas?”

“¿A qué exactamente te refieres con idiotas?” dijo Dustin.

“Del tipo que golpean a Max o a su hermanastro o similar. Esa clase de mierda.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“No a Max, no creo,” dijo Will. “Pero…” Will hizo una mueca.

“¿Qué?” dijo Steve, empujándolo.

“Bueno… Lucas dijo que Max dijo que escuchó a su padrastro gritándole mucho a su hermano. Mucho, mucho. Y luego hay sonidos muy fuertes, como… golpeteos. Así que tal vez.”

“Tal vez era a él,” dijo Dustin. “Ósea, Billy Hargrove apesta. Estuvo listo para matar a Lucas.”

“Sí,” dijo Steve con un suspiro. “Creo que es _por eso_ que Billy Hargrove apesta.”

“Y te golpeó hasta dejarte en el suelo,” continuó Dustin.

“Sí, lo sé-”

“Ósea, estabas _demolido._ No teníamos suficientes curitas de Snoopy para contener la hemorragia-”

“¡Okey, Dustin!”

“Solo digo.”

El lunes, justo después de Economía, nadie más que Lucas Sinclair acorraló a Steve contra su casillero.

“Hey, Harrington.”

Steve se dio la vuelta y le tomó un segundo pensar que tenía que mirar hacia abajo para encontrarlo allí, devolviéndole la mirada con una expresión aturdida.

“Amigo,” dijo Lucas, “acaba de pasar la cosa más extraña. Y se supone que tengo que decírtelo.”

“Okey.”

“Billy Hargrove… ¿se disculpó conmigo?” Lucas estaba completamente desconcertado.

Steve se mordió una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos. “¿Sí?”

“Sí, dijo que sentía ser un imbécil conmigo y se supone que tengo que decirte que lo dijo. Y se supone que tengo que decirte que lo dijo sinceramente.”

“Okey,” asintió Steve. “Bueno.”

“Discúlpame, ¿de qué carajo se trataba eso?”

“No sé,” le respondió Steve. “Tal vez está pasando de página.”

“Sí, ajá,” dijo Lucas, girando los ojos. “Billy Hargrove apesta.”

“¿Aún molesta a Max?”

“Nah, no hay forma. Desde que ella fue tras sus bolas con el bate, ha estado tranquilo.” Negó con la cabeza y Steve casi podía ver los corazones en sus ojos. “Ella es tan genial.”

“Sí, Max parece muy cool. Gracias, de todas formas. Mensaje recibido.”

“Ambos son tan raros,” le informó el chico antes de dar la vuelta e irse trotando.

Steve re rio entre dientes, extrañamente complacido. Esperaba que Billy lo dijera en serio. Pero había algo halagador en la forma en la que quería asegurarse de que Steve supiera que mantuvo su promesa.

“¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?” Steve se dijo antes de caminar hacia Trigonometría.

Después de Trig venía el almuerzo, y Steve no había ni llegado a su casillero antes de ser acorralado de nuevo.

“Harrington,” Billy se le acercó, llevando un solo cuaderno. “¿Sinclair habló contigo?”

“Sep,” dijo Steve simplemente, y le dio un vistazo a Billy, quien tenía el cuaderno contra su pecho, tamborileando los dedos y recargándose contra los casilleros como si fuera natural. Mostrándose cool. O intentándolo.

“Así que…” las cejas de Billy se juntaron y se acercó a él, conspirativamente. “¿Estoy absuelto, su Majestad?”

“Absuelto,” Steve tarareó la palabra y le sonrió. “Me gusta cómo suena.”

Billy tenía una sonrisa torcida y miró hacia otro lado.

_Mierda,_ pensó Steve. _¿Lo pongo nervioso?_

“Vamos, hombre,” le dijo Billy. “Tengo que mostrarte algo. Bajo el graderío.”

“¿Bajo el graderío?”

El primer pensamiento de Steve era que Billy quería fumar hierba, algo que él apoyaba completamente. Las personas también hacían otras cosas bajo las gradas... Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, guardando su libro de Trig en su casillero, preguntándose si Billy pudo notarlo. Cerró la puerta con un golpe y lo miró, cauteloso.

_Probablemente es cosa de hormonas,_ pensó Steve. Tal vez Dustin podría explicarlo a su manera científica. Las hormonas haciéndote pensar mierdas extrañas en las que ni siquiera estabas interesado.

Antes ya había considerado esta teoría cuando lo atacaron pensamientos similares.

“Vamos, hombre.” Billy lo jaló de la manga y Steve se encontró siguiéndolo, viendo esa sonrisa traviesa, esos ojos azules engañosamente brillantes.

Cuando Billy reveló el porro, Steve dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. Estaba mentalizado para ello. No había fumado desde que estuvo con Nancy. Tal vez se había excedido un poco con tal de ser el Sr. Perfecto con ella, queriendo estar en su pedestal. Cuando pensaba en ello ahora, sentía como si pudiera verla mejor que cuando estuvieron juntos. Tal vez no se habría resistido a fumar uno o dos. Además, no es como si el maldito Jonathan Bayers no fumara de vez en cuando.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, a horcajadas sobre una gruesa barra de metal. Steve observó cómo las sombras cruzaban el rostro de Billy en rayas, una sola luz iluminándole los ojos. Los labios de Billy se fruncieron ligeramente alrededor de la punta y sus mejillas se hincharon y desinflaron rápidamente, y Steve se fijó en la línea de su mandíbula apretándose mientras sostenía el humo y le tendía el porro, los dedos rozándose.

_La sombra de sus dedos bajo los de Steve._

Steve inhaló y sostuvo el humo, su mirada enfocada en la de Billy. Lo escuchó tamborilear los dedos contra el metal.

_Entonces solo esperas hasta sentirlo,_ le había dicho a Dustin.

_Va a caer una tormenta pronto,_ pensó Steve. Ambos exhalaron y él apretó la barra de metal entre sus dedos para estabilizarse, sintiéndose ligero y extraño y genial.

“Buena mierda esa,” murmuró él.

“Sí.”

“Así que-”

“¿Alguna vez te la han chupado mientras conduces, Harrington?” Billy lo estaba mirando con calma. Estaba cerca, tal vez mucho.

“¿Qué? No.”

“Es increíble,” dijo Billy, hablando con suavidad. “De vuelta en California, tenía a esta chica metiéndosela en la garganta mientras aceleraba por la costa. _Tienes_ que ser cuidadoso,” dijo, riéndose con ligereza. “Eran las cuatro de la mañana y probablemente no había nadie por ahí. Solo… el motor rugiendo bajo ti, ¿no? Y esos malditos labios alrededor de mi pene.”

Steve se apretó contra la barra y, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se rozó un poco y quedó sin aliento ante la sensación. Los ojos de Billy buscaban los suyos mientras hablaba con una voz tan débil que Steve tuvo que inclinarse para escucharlo.

“La lengua de esa chica alrededor de mi pene, hombre… Increíble… y él lo estaba dando todo…”

_Él._

Abruptamente, el corazón le comenzó a golpear tan fuerte contra el pecho que casi le dolía y pensó que el otro podía escucharlo. Aunque éste no pareció notar su desliz mientras dio otra calada. O no le importaba. O era deliberado…

“Deberías intentarlo alguna vez,” continuó Billy. “Te cambia la vida.”

Steve no siempre era rápido para conectar las insinuaciones que le estaban echando a la cara. Tenía sus momentos, claro. Y tal vez no ayudaba que sus nuevos amigos fueran mucho más jóvenes que él, y aun así más inteligentes; la mayoría de las veces completamente obvio.

Pera ahora sabía, sin una pizca de duda, que Billy Hargrove quería chuparle el pene.

“Tal vez.” Steve no hizo más que susurrar la palabra, sus ojos concentrados en los dedos de Billy golpeando la banca. El largo colgante que el chico solía llevar en el cuello en medio de ambos. Su estúpida camisa desabotonada hasta abajo. El cerebro le zumbaba a Steve. La imagen salvaje de agarrar ese collar para empujar a Billy hacia adelante y besarlo cruzó por su mente.

_Joder._

Tomó otra calada.

“¿Quieres ir a ver una película el viernes?” preguntó Billy.

“Seguro,” le respondió Steve con un encogimiento de hombros casi casual.

“Okey.”

Steve pasó el resto de la semana plagado con la pregunta de si había acordado o no ir a una cita con Billy Hargrove. El único pensamiento que lo llenaba de más ansiedad era si él quería que se tratara de una cita o no. No ayudó en lo absoluto que Billy estuvo sobre él toda la semana. Y por supuesto que tampoco ayudaba cuando no podía hacer nada más que erizarse al sentir los susurros del otro en su oreja a mitad de Economía, inclinándose sobre su asiento detrás de él, su largo cabello rozándole el cuello. Ducharse después de gimnasia era lo peor. Steve estaba acostumbrado a eso, no era gran cosa, pero ahora todo se sentía tan cambiado, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Billy, ambos desnudos y mojados, y el otro le lanzaba un guiño y Steve tenía que girarse hacia otro lado por miedo de tener una erección ahí en medio de todos.

Las personas también se daban cuenta. Hasta ahora nadie había pillado el subtexto, pero era obvio que el maldito Steve Harrington había comenzado a salir con el idiota recién llegado de California, especialmente cuando Steve llegaba en su Beamer a las 8 a.m. y se encontraba sonriendo ante la vista de Billy recargado en su camaro, un cigarrillo colgándole de los labios, listo para encontrarse con él.

“¿Qué está pasando entre Billy Hargrove y tú?”

Steve cerró su casillero y bajó la vista para encontrarse con Nancy, quien tenía los labios fruncidos en señal de desaprobación.

“¿De qué hablas?” se encogió de hombros, intentando hacerse el inocente.

“Steve,” le reprochó Nancy, “vamos. Todo el mundo está hablando sobre eso. De repente están pegados por la cadera. ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿No fue él quien te golpeó no hace mucho?”

Steve se erizó ante eso y caminó por el pasillo, lanzándole una mirada molesta. “También puedo pensar en alguien más que me golpeó y no pareces tener problema con eso.”

“Fue diferente y lo sabes.”

“Sí, bueno, mi rostro no lo sintió diferente.”

“Steve. Es un idiota.”

“Se disculpó con Lucas,” respondió él, un poco a la defensiva.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. “¿En serio?”

“Sí. Pregúntale a Lucas. Billy no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces.”

Ella simplemente levantó ambas cejas ante su respuesta.

Steve se detuvo en el pasillo y la miró. “¿Hay algo más o solo te quedarás ahí de pie, juzgándome?”

“Simplemente me preocupo por ti,” dijo ella. “De verdad.”

Steve suspiró. Por supuesto que sí. Descansó sus manos en los hombros de Nancy y le sonrió con amabilidad. “Okey. Lo entiendo. Pero, en serio, estoy bien. De hecho, estuvimos hablando sobre salir cerca de la cantera. ¿Tal vez hacer una fogata? Puedes traer a Bayers. Escucharemos algunos casetes.”

“Billy pondrá Metallica,” dijo Nancy arrugando la nariz. “Odio Metallica.”

“A mí me gustan un poco.” Steve se encogió de hombros una vez más, le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y se giró rumbo a Trigonometría.

El viernes Steve se tardó cuarenta y cinco minutos más de lo usual en arreglar su cabello. Pero se conformó con la idea de que Billy estaba tardando igual o más en hacer lo mismo. Se cambió de ropa tres veces y finalmente decidió ir con una camiseta negra y su chaqueta de Members Only porque lo hacía sentir como Tom Cruise, además de que todas sus otras camisas, todas las prendas de rayas, parecían infantiles en comparación.

_El Club de los Cinco_ seguía siendo la única película en la ciudad. Steve estaba sorprendido de que Billy tuviera interés en ella. No tenía ninguna intención de admitir que ya la había visto cuatro veces. Llegó diez minutos temprano y se paseó en frente de The Hawk sintiéndose ridículo, asintiendo en saludo a las personas que pasaban por allí y conocía. Esperaba que Billy llegara tarde. Parecía del tipo que hacía eso. Pero a las cinco en punto el camaro llegó rugiendo y se parqueó, no sin antes emitir una aceleración innecesaria. Billy salió y caminó hasta él, una camisa morada mostrando todo tipo de piel, el cabello revuelto y listo para la fiesta.

También parecía que usaba delineador.

_Eso no es sexy,_ pensó Steve. _Definitivamente no es sexy. Joder._

“¿En serio?” Frankie Colfax era un año menor que él y trabajaba vendiendo los tiquetes de la película, pero cuando Steve se acercó a comprar ambas entradas cerró los ojos. “ _¿De nuevo?_ Ósea, es buena, pero-”

“¡ _Cállate_!” gruñó Steve, dando un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia Billy, quien estaba fumando con la mirada puesta en la calle.

Solo había otras dos personas en el cine. Billy quería sentarse en la parte de atrás. ¿Era extraño que se sentaran uno al lado del otro, sin sillas de por medio, cuando el cine estaba casi vacío? Steve no estaba seguro. No quería pensarlo. Ya había suficiente en su cabeza con la colonia de Billy dándole vueltas y la forma en la que se sentó, completamente abierto y tomando tanto espacio que su pierna casi descansaba contra la suya.

Observaron el tráiler de una película con el chico de _Family Ties_ viajando en el tiempo en un DeLorean y Billy se inclinó hacia él para susurrar, “Los DeLoreans son una mierda.”

Steve se rio y le susurró de vuelta, “Creo que la película trata de que su mamá quiere acostarse con él.”

Billy se atacó de la risa, “¿Por qué su voz siempre se rompe?”

“Creo que no ha atravesado por la pubertad aún.”

Steve disfrutó la película por quinta vez, aunque tuvo que reprimirse de decir el dialogo en voz alta. Miraba de reojo a Billy reírse en las partes graciosas. Se veía tan diferente cuando la estaba pasando bien, más abierto y relajado. No pudo evitar verlo cuando Judd Nelson empezó su gran discurso e imitó ser golpeado por su padre. Y justo allí, Billy se tensó, las manos agarrando el reposabrazos con fuerza, los ojos temerosos.

_Mierda._

“¿Estás bien?” le susurró él.

Esperaba que el otro se contrajera y se pusiera a la defensiva, pero en su lugar solo se encogió de hombros y le respondió. “Sí, sí.” Steve no le creyó del todo.

Cuando Judd Nelson y Molly Ringwald se besaron, sintió una mano en la rodilla.

Su pene se movió y quería… su corazón latiendo…

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Steve se alejó.

Molly Ringwald presionó su pendiente en la mano enguantada sin dedos de John Bender, y Billy y Steve se enfrentaron, las bocas a centímetros.

“Solo… bromeando contigo, Harrington,” dijo Billy, sonando sin aliento y en pánico.

La luz de la pantalla impactó contra el rostro de este, sus ojos azules brillando; suplicante.

“¿Lo estás?” susurró Steve.

Simple Minds comenzó a sonar y Billy salió disparado de su asiento, corriendo hacia la salida.

“Mierda.”

Lo encontró encogido en un callejón, la mano temblándole mientras intentaba encender un cigarrillo. Se enderezó cuando lo vio, se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillo, la barbilla levantada, listo para pelear.

“La película se terminó,” dijo Billy con dientes apretados. “Quería fumar.”

“Okey,” dijo Steve con un bufido. “¿Me das uno?”

Steve agarró el encendedor de Billy y le prendió fuego mientras este último buscaba con dedos temblorosos otro en su ropa.

“Solo estaba bromeando contigo,” dijo Billy débilmente, como si estuviera listo para llorar.

Steve encendió su propio cigarrillo y tomó una larga calada, aprovechando para recargarse en la pared al lado de Billy.

“No, no lo estabas,” dijo. “Pero yo… Uh… Está bien si no lo estabas.”

Billy se giró hacia él, los labios abiertos, el cigarrillo balanceándose precariamente.

“Me asusté,” murmuró Steve. “Yo nunca… Nunca he… con…”

“Eso pensé,” dijo Billy con tranquilidad.

Y de repente ahí estaba la verdad. Libre por primera vez.

“¿Pero tú sí?” dijo Steve.

“Bueno, todos en California somos unos maricas,” respondió Billy.

“Jódete,” dijo Steve, riéndose.

Fumaron sus cigarrillos en silencio y luego Billy se giró hacia él, así que ahora ambos estaban frente a frente, dejando ir el humo por un costado de sus bocas. “Quieres mi pene,” dijo Billy, ojos brillantes.

“Uh, eres tú quien quiere _mi_ pene,” dijo Steve, deshaciéndose de su cigarrillo.

“Oh, sí, Harrington,” respondió Billy, acercándose, dejando caer su cigarrillo. “Cada. Maldito. Centímetro.”

Steve susurró. “Mierda.” Y luego Billy Hargrove lo estaba besando.

Billy era fuerte, caliente y abrumador… Su lengua tanteó la boca de Steve, colocándolo de nuevo sobre los talones. Siempre fue él el agresivo, quien besaba primero a las chicas. Fue una sorpresa visceral sentir un cuerpo más grande y duro presionado contra sí, dándole a conocer su deseo. Pero Billy no estaba siendo tan rudo como él esperaba que fuera. Al contrario, era lento; solo que deliberado, declarativo. Steve se encontró a sí mismo contra la pared, sus dedos extendiéndose a lo largo del pecho del otro. Rasgó la tela sintética de la camisa abierta y sus pulgares sintieron la piel caliente, los fuertes pectorales… Billy se mordió el labio inferior y gruñó, olvidándolo todo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás donde se encontró con la pared de ladrillos implacable.

“Oh, joder,” dijo Steve.

Billy le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y dijo, “ _Lo sabía,_ sabía que me querías.”

“Espera, espera…” Steve lo alejó gentilmente para recuperar el aliento. Dio un vistazo a la entrada del callejón. Estaba oscuro pero había postes de luz, personas caminando por allí. “Solo…”

Billy miró hacia abajo al elevado estado de la zona baja de Steve y el pellizcó un costado. “Entiendo. Vamos. Vamos a alguna parte.”

“Espera, espera, dime algo primero,” dijo Steve. “En serio.”

“¡Ugh!” Billy rodó los ojos y lanzó las manos al aire. “ _¿Qué?_ ”

“Tu… ¿Tu papá te golpea?”

Steve vio caer el rostro de Billy lentamente y luego éste lo empujó contra la pared. “¡Joder! ¡Jódete, Harrington! Bien. Lo entiendo, ¿okey? ¿El caballero Harrington quiere salvar a los dañados o algo así? ¿Es de lo que se trata? ¿El Sr. Héroe? ¡ _Jódete_!”

Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, ese no fue el mejor momento para traer el asunto.

Se comenzó a ir y Steve lo agarró del brazo. “¿Quieres dejar de huir todo el tiempo? Mierda. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No intento… No soy un héroe, confía en mí. Solo…”

Billy se detuvo y lo observó con esa mirada rota y vulnerable que no parecía poder contener a su alrededor.

“Sí.” Billy se encogió de hombros. “¿Quieres la maldita verdad? Me odia. Siempre lo ha hecho, luego me atrapó chupándosela a un chico cuando tenía catorce años. ¿Cómo crees que fue? Y a la maldita de Susan le importa una mierda. Mientras _Max_ esté bien, todo es color rosa-“

“Eso no es su culpa,” interrumpió Steve.

“¡Lo sé!” Pateó una lata del suelo y respiró con fuerza, pasándose las manos por el cabello. “ _Lo sé,_ okey.”

Steve tiró de él más cerca. “¿Y tu ojo?”

“Eso fue por la D en Trigonometría. Por eso sentí que sería bueno embriagarse, ¿está bien?”

Steve asintió. “Lo siento. Apesta.” Hizo un gesto entre ellos. “Por no es por eso que _esto_ está pasando… Solo que explica muchas cosas.” Sonrió levemente. “Eres como John Bender.”

Billy rodó los ojos ante eso. “¿Eso quién te hace? ¿Molly Ringwald?”

“Cállate,” dijo, sacando una sonrisa. Estaba jugueteando con la manga de la chaqueta de Billy, el cuero desgastado y suave. “¿Quieres venir a mi casa? No hay nadie. ¿Tal vez tomar unas cervezas?” Imitó la voz fornida de Billy. “¿Escuchar música?”

Billy sonrió ampliamente. “¿Intentas tener suerte, chico lindo?”

“ _No_ me refería a eso.”

“Sí, claro que no,” tiró de la manga de Steve. “Vamos, amigo.”

Tuvieron que viajar en autos separados hasta la casa de Steve y se sentía extraño estar solo en el BMW con sus pensamientos, la realidad mezclándose en ellos.

Habló consigo mismo mientras manejaba.

“Joder. ¿Y qué? Algún día tendré un aburrido empleo, me casaré con alguna chica y viviré en un callejón sin salida, ¿verdad? Eso o el maldito portal se abre de nuevo y nos mata a todos.” Se rio histéricamente. “Bien. El mundo puede terminarse. ¿Por qué no alocarse? ¿Por qué no dejar que Billy Hargrove me chupe el pene? ¡ _Mierda_!”

Billy le dio a Steve toda esa palabrería sobre su linda casa con su linda piscina, pero estuvo feliz de quitarse la chaqueta, las botas y sentarse al borde de ésta, sumergiendo los pies. Steve sacó su boombox y un paquete de seis cervezas y se sentó a su lado, entregándole una. Se quitó su propia chaqueta, sus botas y medias, y deslizó los pies en el agua, tocando los dedos de Billy con los suyos. Hacía frío afuera pero le gustaba la forma en la que los ojos de Billy le recorrían el torso con la camiseta negra, además el agua estaba caliente. Valen Halen sonaba de fondo.

“Así que… ¿por qué yo?” dijo Steve. “En serio. Más que por el cabello, claro. Porque, seamos sinceros, hombre, _yo te gusto._ ”

“No lo sé,” respondió Billy. “Parece que tú tienes todo. Y… ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con ello.”

Steve bufó. “¿Por eso _te gusto_?”

“Me puso curioso,” continuó él con un encogimiento de hombros. “También la primera vez que vi tu paquete en la ducha.”

“Jjjjjjjoder…”

Billy le dio un codazo y luego se estaban besando de nuevo. Steve se estaba interesando de más y se deslizó de nuevo en el suelo, dejando que Billy se colocara sobre él con la boca en su cuello. Estaba completamente inseguro de qué hacer. ¿Cuáles eran las expectativas de los chicos? Pero Billy no parecía tener quejas o sugerencias. Las manos de Steve se deslizaron bajo la camisa, sintiendo la piel caliente y los músculos de su espalda flexionarse. Billy se sentó y se quitó la camiseta, y Steve se quitó la suya, se retorció en el suelo y se golpeó el codo, su pene erguido en los pantalones. Luego el pecho de Billy se presionó de nuevo contra el suyo y le recorrió un escalofrío ante la sensación, el calor y la dureza de todo, la cadena de plata de Billy la única línea fría en su piel. Billy le mordió el pezón y él jadeó, arqueando la espalda.

“Quiero chuparte el pene,” susurró Billy, mirándolo a los ojos.

Steve asintió, su cabeza balanceándose salvajemente. “Uh huh.”

Luego su bragueta bajó y Billy rastrilló los dientes por la parte delantera de los Calvins de Steve.

“Maldición,” murmuró él. “Mierda.”

Billy sabía lo que hacía. Torturó a Steve un rato solo con los dientes y la lengua, y cuando finalmente le quitó la ropa interior, sus uñas clavándose un poco en la piel, tomó su pene en la boca. Steve olvidó cómo respirar y vio estrellas.

No duró mucho.

Cuando terminó, Steve yacía en su espalda, la boca abierta, parpadeando, y Billy estaba a su lado, recargándose en sus codos. Lo miró travieso, sonriendo. Steve había llegado en su _rostro_ y a Billy parecía gustarle eso, riéndose y limpiándose con la camisa. Steve vio brillar el pendiente de plata de Billy a la luz de la luna. Se subió los boxers pero se quitó los jeans y rodó sobre Billy, besándole la sonrisa.

“Quiero ver cómo luces,” dijo antes de bajar su mano a los pantalones del otro, “cuando te vengas.”

Billy se aferró a sus hombros y arremetió contra sus manos. “Steve…”

Que Billy lo llamara por su nombre era extraño, pero también sexy, y Steve lo besó mientras le acariciaba el pene. Billy intentaba quedarse callado pero acercó a Steve y dejó salir un gemido cuando se vino. Steve miró su mano cubierta en semen como si intentara buscarle sentido. Pero nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Por qué intentarlo siquiera? Se inclinó para sumergir la mano en la piscina, limpiándola después con su camisa. Fue a por la cerveza de Billy, tomando un trago mientras el otro recuperaba el aliento antes de sentarse y encender un cigarrillo.

“¿Te masturbaste alguna vez por un chico?” dijo Billy, tomando una calada de su cigarrillo antes de alcanzar la cerveza.

“Um…” Steve tomó aire y se rascó al cabeza. “Algo así. Tal vez.”

Billy se rio y le dio un golpe en el hombro. “¿Quién?”

“Um… el chico de _Amanecer Rojo_ y… ¿ _Los Marginados_? ¿Te las viste?”

“Patrick Swayze,” Billy asintió, reconociéndolo. “Sí. Es sexy.”

“Esto es tan raro,” dijo Steve.

“¿Qué es raro?”

“Solo… ¿hablar de chicos sexys con un chico?”

“¿Más raro que yo chupándotela?”

“Sí. Definitivamente.” Steve se encogió de hombros y Billy se rio de él.

Cuando terminaron el cigarrillo, Steve le quitó los pantalones a Billy y lo empujó hacia la piscina, hundiéndose él también antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

“Me jodiste el cabello, imbécil,” dijo Billy, chapoteando hacia él.

Steve ladeó la cabeza. Con el pelo hacia atrás, Billy se veía exponencialmente más hermoso.

“Qué rudo, chico lindo,” Steve arrastró las palabras y Billy negó con la cabeza antes de volver a salpicarlo, y luego un poco más fuerte, luego se acercaron y empezaron a besarse en una esquina de la piscina con una misteriosa luz azul y escuchando de fondo a los Thompson Twins. Steve se alejó y dijo, “Sabes… Si tu papá te está dando mierdas, puedes venir aquí.”

Billy lo miró de reojo. “No creo que a tus padres les agrade mucho.”

“Bueno, pórtate bien y ni siquiera te notarán. Confía en mí.”

“Tal vez,” respondió Billy.

“Entonces, si solo te gustan los chicos, ¿por qué siempre andas coqueteando con chicas? ¿De qué se trata?”

“Me gusta la atención,” dijo Billy, encogiéndose de hombros. “Se siente bien cuando la Sra. Wheeler o quien sea quiere acostarse conmigo. Y, ya sabes, es… para ocultarlo.”

“Bien. ¿Y nosotros somos…?”

“ _¿Novios?_ ”

“No te pongas tan engreído, Hargrove. Tú empezaste esto.”

Billy asintió y de repente se quitó el collar, inclinándose para abrocharlo alrededor del de Steve. No hizo contacto visual; jugaba con el agua, esperando. Steve se tanteó el cuello y agarró la pieza de plata con los ojos abiertos. “¿En serio?” dijo.

“Bueno… aún no tienes un pendiente.”

“ _¿Aún?_ ” dijo Steve, la esquina de su boca subiendo.

“Oh, sí. Te quitaré el mal gusto, Harrington.”

“¿Ah, sí? Puedes intentarlo.”

“ _Lo haré,_ ” asintió hacia el collar. “Úsalo bajo tu camisa. No querría que se enteraran.”

“¿En Hawkins?” dijo Steve. “Yo tampoco.”

Eso sería nuevo, consideró Steve. Nunca antes había salido con alguien en secreto. Eventualmente lo descubrirían. Guardar secretos sobre niños con poderes telequinéticos y monstruos era una cosa. Pero guardar secretos sobre relaciones era casi imposible.

“Nunca he tenido un novio,” dijo Billy. “Dije que nunca lo haría. Solo sexo.”

“Te diré un secreto,” murmuró Steve, de repente enfocándose en besar un sitio particular bajo la oreja de Billy. “Cosas más extrañas han sucedido en Hawkins, Indiana.”

“Te diré un secreto también,” respondió Billy. “He visto _El Club de los Cinco_ tres veces.”


End file.
